Revenge of The Bad Touch Trio
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: Sequel to Only in England. Francis exacts his revenge upon Kayleigh for getting Elizabeta's help in foiling his fun with Kelly, and it's a double dose of payback befalling her as she doesn't get much help. Completely loony and I guess dedicated to SkyLight123. You better enjoy it, Cruel Chica!


**~*Revenge of the  
Bad Touch Trio*~**

Francis had been planning for the past two days with his fellow trio members- planning how to exact his revenge on Kayleigh and Hungary, mainly focusing on Kayleigh as he could just get Gilbert to annoy Austria to get to Hungary. Their planning session had gone quite well unfortunately for Kayleigh.  
"How are you gonna to get England to agree to this?" Gilbert asked absolutely thrilled with the devilish plan they'd devised.  
"I know exactly what to do, don't you worry Gilbert, don't you worry." Over at Kayleigh's house Arthur sneezed.  
"I have the feeling something bad is going to happen." Arthur said wearily. Everyone followed Arthur's gaze to Kayleigh.  
"What?" Arthur shook his head,  
"Don't worry." But she should have worried. Because when Arthur left her house that day Francis ran up behind him.  
"Arthur, Mon ami, could you make me a potion to give someone…" he whispered the rest into the Englishman's ear.  
"What!? Why, what for?" Francis smirked at him, "Actually I don't want to know! Fine, follow me." Little did Arthur know that he was now part of a devious plan against his friend.

~*Later that night*~

"Bye you guys!" Kayleigh said over the microphone on her headphones. Francis Antonio and Gilbert were downstairs She didn't know why they'd come over but she was going to find out. Over some coffee.  
"So, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis… will you be having coffee or tea?" She asked as the boys all sat on the sofa.  
"Coffee for me por favor, señorita." Antonio smiled his cheerful smile, forgetting that they were here to put spell on the poor girl.  
"The awesome me will have coffee, danke." Gilbert grinned like the 'awesome' idiot he was. Quite hyped up at the fact their victim had no idea what was to befall her the next day.  
"I, too, will 'ave coffee, merci ma chérie." Francis was smirking to himself as Kayleigh went into the kitchen to make the coffee, pouring herself some milk. After starting the kettle she took her milk and returned to her guests to make small talk whilst she waited for the boiling of the water.  
"So, what brings you to my humble abode at this hour?" she asked setting down her drink. Which was a big mistake, as she put it on the small table in front of Francis: the one who had the potion.  
"We wanted to see you, señorita~!" Kayleigh looked at him sceptically. "Well, I wanted to see you." Kayleigh smiled  
"That's more like it."  
"You'll never allow me to come 'ere alone, so 'ow could I pass up ze offer of going with Antoine?" Francis said winking. Kayleigh looked at him daring him to make another gesture. He didn't- he didn't want to get kicked out of the house before he got the chance to put Arthur's concoction into Kayleigh's drink.  
"I thought you'd appreciate my awesome presence." Kayleigh only laughed as she stood, having heard the 'click' of the kettle.  
"Yes, well, next time leave Francis outside." Antonio hi-fived Gilbert and Francis looked sad. Until Kayleigh had disappeared from sight of course: because now he could exact his revenge. Unplugging the cork he poured the contents of the small vial into the cup of milk, watching as it became unnoticeable. Kayleigh soon walked in with three spoons and a tub of sugar, setting the sugar on the table and handing each of the boys a spoon. She left again and came back with two cups of coffee placing one in front of Antonio and the other in front of Gilbert. She went back to the kitchen again and came back with a banana in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Placing the final cup of coffee in front of Francis she sat on the computer chair. Gilbert and Antonio were snickering at the fact she was eating a banana- a decision she was regretting having made.  
"Shut up, my sister Cherie brought them round so I wouldn't just be eating junk." She stated sulkily talking a gulp of her milk, blissfully unaware of the magical effect it was going to have the next day.  
"Cherie? Is she French? Is she _single_?" Francis asked in a suave voice.  
"No, she isn't French; if she was French I'd never mention her in your presence. And no, she isn't single she has three children and a boyfriend." Francis was quick to shut his mouth. "That's what I thought." She grinned.  
"She told you~!" Antonio laughed, playfully punching Francis on the arm. Francis pouted rubbing his arm.  
"Uwahaha!" Gilbert laughed at him but his laugh was quite odd.  
"What the hell kind of laugh was that?!" Kayleigh exclaimed finishing her milk after laughing about Gilbert's laugh.  
"What? My laugh is awesome!" he declared defiantly and loudly.  
"Keep your voice down Gil-chan; it's late." The boys drank their warm drinks and Kayleigh took their mugs out. "You guys should probably go, I'd let you sleep over but I don't trust you three together, and I don't think I'll ever trust Francis on his own **ever**." Francis huffed looking sulky.  
"It's alright, señorita, we'll see you tomorrow at the world meeting- adios~!" Antonio said giving her a hug which she happily returned.  
"The awesome me will see you tomorrow too, auf wiedersehen." Gilbert gave her a hug; she returned this hug happily as well. As soon as Gilbert moved out of the way Francis had trapped her in a tight hug.  
"Au revoir, avant aujourd'hui, ma chérie." Francis babbled in French until Kayleigh managed to elbow him in the gut.  
"Adios, señorita~!" Antonio was holding Francis up on one side as they left Kayleigh's garden.  
"Auf weidersehen!" Gilbert was on Francis' other side.  
"See you tomorrow!" she waved closing the door and retreating to her room. Her family came back the day after tomorrow. How unfortunate. Arthur's potion was sure to last longer than a day.

~*The next day*~

"You look a little bit pale, are you alright?" Arthur asked as he, Kelly and Kayleigh made their way to the world meeting that was being held in Apex Plaza.  
"I don't even know- I feel funny, like dizzy and light-headed, but not sick or anything." As they approached the entrance Arthur stepped in front of Kayleigh preventing her from going any further.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. Kayleigh nodded. "Well you don't have a temperature so- hopefully you'll feel better later. If you don't we'll find a quiet place for you to rest okay?"  
"Since when did you get so big-brotherly, Artie?" Kelly asked mockingly. He turned around and glared at her as she poked his patience.  
"Let's get going then, shall we?" Kayleigh said, grabbing an arm of each of them and dragging them through the entrance.

Once inside they soon were welcomed by three nations.  
"The 'Bad Touch Trio'… Why are you so happy to see us?" Kelly asked, still unhappy about what had happened two days ago, the horrible things she'd done for Francis, and Gilbert. Antonio was nicer to her then the other two so she was letting him off.  
"L'amour, I was only to ask ma chérie if she felt okay. You look a little off today. Did you not sleep well after we bid you farewell last night?" He addressed Kelly as 'love' which ground on her nerves and turned to question Kayleigh's wellbeing. At this point Kayleigh was swaying back and forth slightly; Gilbert and Antonio took it as a sign the potion was working.  
"Hold onto me señorita, you should sit down." After practically falling on the Spaniard, she was sat down on a nearby chair next to Gilbert.  
"Hey, you look like you've got whiskers on your cheeks." He laughed, Kayleigh looked at him with a bemused expression.  
"I what, Gil?" Arthur glared at Francis as he normally did, but turned to face Gilbert as he heard the mention of whiskers. Upon noticing the whiskers developing on the girls cheeks, realisation slapped him in the face- the potion!

"France you bloody frog! Why did you feed her that potion!? Now every single male nation in this room is going to be attracted to her!" Skin illuminating and body feeling strange, Kayleigh was thoroughly confused and quite outraged. She'd been fed a magic potion!  
"Well shit. What else does this absolutely horrific concoction do?"  
"Well, you'll have cat features too and it'll last for about..." He trailed off into a mumble. Now with cat ears on her head she narrowed her eyes at the 'British gentleman' who just so happened to dabble in magic.  
"For how long?" Arthur backed away slightly,  
"About a week?" Kayleigh's eyes widened and her lips thinned.  
"Eh?" Her right eye began to twitch and Francis chuckled.  
"Payback, mon ami."  
"And you know what? I'm not gonna help you. You don't deserve my aid." Kelly declared earning herself an icy glare.  
"The reckoning you will face will leave you wishing you had never met me, Francis. And Kelly...Just. You. Wait." With feline grace she hopped out of her seat and brushed past Kelly making her shudder. She was definitely going to regret it later.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME GODDAMN IT!" Kayleigh yelled as she sped down a hall full pelt, with several countries on her tail. Regrettably England was one of those countries.  
"Having fun?!" Kelly called from behind the pack of lusting men.  
"I WILL KILL YOU KELLY!" The cat-girl yelled skidding into a room with a high ceiling. 'Perfect!' She found something she could climb up and hopefully keep out of the reach of the male nations.  
"Come on down! You can trust me, I'm the Hero!" beckoned Alfred. The girl hissed in reply,  
"No chance, US of Absolute shit." He was surprisingly fast and almost caught her on more than one occasion. Needless to say, he was not in her good books at the present moment in time. More of the nations said similar things, attempting to coax her from her high safe point. "Not going to happen, sunshine!"  
"You can't stay there for an entire week, mon chérie." Francis reminded her, being a victim of the potion he was naturally trying his hardest to get her down.  
"Francis, you can just go and die in a fucking hole you absolutely shitheaded fuckface!" she roared in anger, clinging more desperately to the pole she was sat next to. She knew he was right, and he knew she knew this, and he'd rub it in her face until she had to get down.  
"Ah, you wound me, my lovely." She hissed once again.  
"Cats are my favourite animal." Heracles commented making Kayleigh smack her head against the pole. 'Even the laziest Greek in the world is after me. FUCK MY LIFE.'

After a week of narrow escapes and embarrassing sessions of explaining why she couldn't stay in one place for very long, and why she was now part cat, Kayleigh was finally freed of her curse.

"So how was your holiday?" Her school friends who she'd not seen over the holiday asked. Kelly burst into a fit of laughter.  
"It was traumatic to say the sodding least." She replied with a frown.  
"Oh I dunno so much, I though the last week was the **best week in all of my life**!" Kelly added, patting Kayleigh mockingly on the shoulder.  
"Oh Kelly, don't forget." She smirked and the previously laughing girl, "Whenever you hit me I hit you twice as hard. Whenever you exact revenge on me, I reciprocate it but double the pain and suffering." Kelly paled. "Mark my words; You **will** regret not helping me."

~*The End*~


End file.
